Niall Horan- An unexpected love
by KatyStratz
Summary: Basically this is about how Niall found the girl of his dreams when he was getting chased and he hid in a hotel then Katy and Megan invited him up to their room to get away. Its a cute love story inspired by many fanfics I've read about Niall. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Katy P.O.V)

I felt a slight nudge on my shoulder as my bestfriend Megan woke me.

"Katy babe we're here!" she squelled at me.

"Woohooooo" I screamed.

"shhh come on lets get off now"

We exited the plane quietly and got our luggage. Megan called for a taxi and I called for a pizza delivery. Food is all i think about. Why do they make the most unhealthiest food so amazingly tasty. I don't mind though calories don't bother me I never put on weight so its all good. The taxi finally arrived and drove us to our hotel. We walked into the reception to check in and then the pizza guy walked in.

"Delivery for Katy Stratz?"

"Thats me how much do i owe you?" I replied.

"£24.50" He said after putting away his calculator.

"Here you go"

"Thanks! bye" He said

We walked up to the desk and then a man with his hood up ran in. He asked if he could hide behind the desk and they let him. I asked him why he was hiding and when he looked up at me I realised. Holy shit. Its Niall fucking Horan. I kept my cool and let him explain a mob of fans saw him in Mcdonalds so he had to get away. We got our key and I told him to take it.

" We are on the 5th floor go up there and we will make sure that none of the fans know you are here" Megan said.

"Thankyou so much" Niall said as he jogged into the elevator.

A bunch of crazy fans ran in and asked us if we saw him.

"Erm an ugly blonde boy came in and went out of the back because he said a load of girls were chasing him" I said. I hated having to call Niall Horan ugly but it had to be done.

"Ugly, are you fucking joking? You aren't exactly gorgeous you whore" said one fan. They all started shouting insults at us. After about 5 minutes they parted and left the hotel. Out the back door of course. Megan and I got into the elevator and made it up to the 5th floor. We used the spare key and walked in seeing Niall sitting down.

"Are they gone?" he asked.

"Yeah but i'd wait an hour, some fans can get a little crazy and wait outside for a while" Megan explained.

"Good idea" He said.

"You can stay in here as long as you need, want some pizza?" I asked.

"I would love some I'm so hungry wish they would have spotted me after I got my meal" he chuckled. " So are you fans?"

"Yeah we have tickets to your concert tomorrow" I said.

"Really have you got any paper or anything?" He asked.

"Erm yeah sure?" I said.

I handed him a piece of paper and he looked me in the eyes whilst taking it. His beautiful blue eyes make me melt. He starting writing something and then he signed it with his name.

"Here, now you can come backstage and hang with us after the concert, i will tell the security guards and Paul that I gave this to you so they believe you" He said.

"Awh thankyou, You will probably see us in the crowd we are right at the front" I said with a cheeky grin.

"Are you really, I'll mention you then!" He said. "Thinking of it I never learn't your names?"

"I'm Katy and this is Megan" I said.

"Ah okay" he said.

Between the three of us we munched down an extra large meat feast from Pizza hut in five minutes, suprisingly enough with a lot of help from Niall. Fucking hell that boy can eat. Me and Niall ate about three quarters of it and Megan ate the rest. The more i got to actually know Niall the more i realised I actually genuinely liked him. I mean any fan can say they are in love with him by what they get told but unless you have talked to him like we have you can't say much.

(Niall P.O.V)

Katys eyes are amazing, deep brown and open. She is so gorgeous. I always tell everyone i'd love to date a fan and it might just be her. We've had such a laugh together and after all they did save me. She has a great personality and now i've invited them backstage I can get to know her more. I've been feeling so down lately about being alone as the boys always find someone to be with like Louis and Liam they never stop talking about their girls and Zayn is Engaged... Me and Harry are the only two single boys and its super annoying because all I want is someone to eat with and to cuddle. Someone who I can have a laugh and just be lazy with, who I can tell anything and never feel insecure around. I want Katy.

"So you girls are from England?" I said giving Katy a cheeky wink.

"Yeah we got a flight over as we wanted to come see your show" Katy replied in a voice as cute as a button.

"Awesome, I'm glad I bumped into you girls today overwise I would've been eaten alive!" I joked. "What phone have you got Katy?"

"Iphone 5c what about you?" She replied

"Same here put your number in and I'll do the same"

I gave her my blue iphone and she gave me her pink one and we exchanged numbers. Her background was adorable, it was her and a little blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Thats such a cute photo, who is the little girl?" I asked.

"Awh thankyou, its my little cousin Poppy" She said.

"Awh she's nearly as beautiful as you!" I flirted.

"Hehe she loves you guys so much"

"Really here pass me your phone" I held my hand out waiting for her to pass it to me. She placed it in my hand and I went on camera and changed it to video.

"Hi Poppy its Niall, I think you and your cousin Katy are gorgeous and I hope you have a lovely life, come and see me anytime Katy has my number!"

"Awh she will love it thankyou!" she said

(Katy P.O.V)

He's so adorable I feel a spark between us. We make funny faces at eachother and fall about laughing.

"I had better get going got to go gym then rehearse with the boys, see you girls tomorrow!" He said. He hugged me and held on for ages and then kissed me on the cheek, then gave Megan a quick hug and left.

"Oeeeeoohh, lucky bitch you have Niall Horan's number, I think he likes you!" Megan said in a silly voice. I felt myself go bright red and then got all excited.

"Yeah I hope he does and you could have a shot with Harry cause we got backstage passes bitch!" I shout.

So we decide to dance around the room and collapse on the bed, you know how it is gotta get our beauty sleep.

**I'm already writing the next chapter so stay tuned!:D review, follow and like! Thankyou fellow directioners and bored people:3**


	2. Chapter 2

(Katy P.O.V)

I woke up at 10am, Megan was still snoring away so I decided to get in the shower. I walked into the ensuite bathroom and got undressed. I turned on the shower and waited until it was hot and got in. I washed my hair with this really nice apple shampoo so it smelt amazing. I got out and dried myself. I dried my hair by towel because if I turned the hair dryer on i'd wake Megs up. I went into the room and got my fresh clothes on. I put on a cute floral playsuit with a denim jacket and frilly socks. Megan woke up when she heard me fall over putting a sock on.

"Morning babe how long you been up" she said wearily.

"10:30, just got out of the shower and dressed" I replied.

"Oh haha I am going to go have a shower", She said as she got out of bed.

I sat down at the mirror and did my recently blonde hair. I put it in a french plait so it would be nice and wavy tonight. I put on a bit of mascara and lipgloss but kept it natural as too much makeup isn't attractive in my opinion.

"Can you get me some clothes please, you dress me better than I do haha" Megan shouted from the shower.

"Okay hunny"

I grabbed her a pinafore with a deep red and black aztec crop top and a pair of deep red frilly socks with black frill and also a pair of white converse. She quickly got dressed and then we hit the shops or the "mall" as the americans say. It was now 11:30 so we had loads of time.

"I'll drive" I said.

We got in the clean white fiat 500 and made our way to the mall. We went into Hollister and got some cute jumpers and skirts then we went to Converse and bought a new pair each I got a pair of light pink ones and Megan got a pair of yellow ones. We decided to head to Forever 21 and get new dresses to match our new converse. I got a long tight dress with long sleeves and a pinky purpley galaxy pattern and Megan got a Maxi dress with aztec patterns. We went in loads of other shops than sat at the water fountain for about half an hour. After we went to the perfume shop and bought our moment and lady million. We laughed and giggled and messed about so much we nearly got kicked out.

"Ladies you are going to have to act more sensible or leave" The security guard said.

"Alright chill out we will behave" Megan said.

We walked away giggiling and we went to Sweet heaven! Loved this shop so much! Best shop going by far. I bought so many sweets i had two bags. Oh well worth it. I've spent over $300 but it was money well spent. It has been such a good morning but it was beginning to get late so we got a quick mcdonalds and went back to the hotel. It was now about 5:00, I know we are such slow shoppers. I took my hair out put it into a middle parting then clipped the front bits back so it look nice then straightened Megans hair and it was now 6:00, the concert was at 8. We did our make up, cute but subtle. I did both of our nails and toe nails and then we got dressed. I wore my new dress and so did megan with our new converses and frilly socks. I wore my leather jacket and Megan wore my denim jacket that I wore earlier. We sprayed the perfume we bought and we were ready to go. We got in the car and we were about 20 minutes away. Finally we arrived and waited in line until we got in.

"Oh my god Megan we are here ready to watch our boys!" I squelled.

"I know I know aaaaah!" Megan shouted.

"and then go backstage!" I whispered and gave a cheeky wink.

We made our way to front row and had to wait about 10 minutes for the boys to come out. Niall spotted us in about 5 seconds, he waved, blew a kiss then said hi to us into his microphone! This was the Midnight memories tour and the first song they sang was Best song ever and it was so funny. I was recording it and Niall decided to take my phone and started recording them all making funny faces whilst singing haha. He gave my phone back to me when we went backstage. After that they sung midnight memories, then you & I and when they sung that Niall just stared at me as if I was the only one in the room. I felt so special I gave a naughty little wink and blew a kiss and he returned it. Once the show had finished we went to one of the body guards at the front and he led us backstage. Niall gave me my phone back and we just chilled with them. Megan and Harry were getting really close!

"Look at them two flirting, haha" I whispered to Niall. Louis being louis nosed in on the conversation.

"Eh no whispering Katyboo what did you say?" Louis said winking at me.

"Just saying how close Harry and Megan looked" I said.

"Oh haha, they are so oblivious!" Louis said he then decided to wolf whistle which did get their attention and made them very embarrassed. They both went beetroot red.

Niall smoothly put his arm around me and gave me a big cuddle then I tickled him and he fell off the sofa and to the floor. He pulled me down with him and we had a tickle fight. Then Louis joined in.

"Hahhahahahhahahahahha stop you guys stop" Louis said giggling like a toddler.

"You wanted to join in Louis!" I said.

"Katyboo, Niallbear stop hahahahahha" Louis squelled now with tears in his eyes. We stopped and Eleanor came in and started it all off again. Once she had finished she introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Eleanor but you can call me El" She said in a sweet voice.

"Hey, I'm Katy and this is...Where's Megan and Harry?" I said.

"When I walked in Harry was kissing a girl, I assume it was her haha" she replied.

"Ah probably haha"

"Harry what a dawwwwwwg" Louis said in a funny voice. We all fell about laughing.

Niall turned my face and looked into my eyes his beautiful blue irish eyes were perfect, he leant in and kissed me. I kissed him back and ran my hands through his hair. We started to play fight and fell on the floor we were rolling about kicking and pretending to punch each other then I landed on top of him and it turned into a full on snog. I think I love him, I've never felt like this before.

(Niall P.O.V)

I turned her face and stared into her big beautiful brown eyes, come on Niall just kiss her. I leant in and I kissed her. She kissed me back, she has the softest lips then she ran her hands through my hair. We started to play fight and fell on the floor, we were rolling about kicking and pretending to punch each other then she landed on top of me and i just snogged her. I love her, i've searched for ages and i've finally found my princess and there is no way i'm letting her go.

"Katy can we go somewhere private I need to ask you something" I asked.

"Of course sweetie" she replied.

We walked out and saw Harry and Megan having a chat, probably the same one I was about to have with Katy. We walked passed them and went into the toilets.

"I've been thinking, I know we've only known eachother a couple of days but I really like you and I think your the one. I don't want to come off to strong but I want you to know how I feel" I confessed.

"Niall I'm not ready for a relationship right now..." she said.

"oh-" she cut me off.

"I'm just kidding I feel exactly the same about you, I love you and I think i've found my boy" She said.

"Oh my god never do that to me again! I love you boo, will you go out with me?" I asked.

"I love you too boo, and I would love to!" she said.

I picked her up and kissed her then spun her around until she told me to stop. I marry carried her back to where the boys and eleanor are and we sat down.

"Soooo..." Louis said.

"soooo?" I asked.

"What did she say".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Funnily enough Mr Horan i've been around you for three years and I know when you are enjoying someones company more than usual so, as I said what did she say?" Louis said pacing around as if he were a royal king.

"She said yes" Niall said

"YAY A NEW FAMILY MEMBER KATYBOO YOU CAN BE OUR NEW SISTER EXCEPT FROM NIALLS CAUSE THAT IS SUPER WEIRD" Louis shouted.

"Katy, Niall is fragile and you need to take care of him, don't break his heart and we will all love and protect you" Liam said.

Zayn walked back in and said "Vashappeninn?"

"Well Mr Malik it seems to appear that we as in me, you, Harry and Liam have a new sister as Mr Horan seems to have believed to found his new princess" Louis said yet again pacing around as if he were royal.

"Sick, Look after him we look after you" Zayn said.

"Trust me boys, I'm never gonna hurt this one, I love him for who he is and I wouldn't let him go for the world" she said.

"Harreh" Zayn shouted.

Harry and Megan walked in holding hands.

"We got a new sister" Zayn said. "Niall found his princess"

"Well boys actually you gained two because I've found mine also!" Harry shouted.

"WOOHOO ONE DIRECTION SIBLING DAY, SHARE THE LOVE, GROUP HUG" Louis screamed.

(Katy P.O.V)

We all had a nice group cuddle and then I started to get to know eleanor and shes a really lovely girl, she told me that its really hard when you first annouce your relationship as "their girls" get really spiteful because they are jealous but they all love you in the end. Me, El and Megan had a really nice chat and we are all bestfriends now! I got to know Perrie when she came and she absolutley adores me and then I got to know Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry. They were all talking up Niall to me and I told them trust me I know. I had such a laugh I could've stayed there all night. Niall took me outside and handed me a silver four leaf clover necklace. Its lucky and hopefully our relationship should be too.

"I got this off my great great grandmother who told me that if I ever meet that one special girl I should give her this. It has little emeralds in the clovers and they will compliment your eyes. I hope you don't think I'm going to fast I just want to make sure that you wont ever leave" he said in his adorable irish voice.

"Niall I love it, its so beautiful I will never take it off. I don't think we are going to fast and in fact I have something for you too, my grandad gave it to me before he past away. Its a cross he told me that I shouldn't give it away unless I knew I'd marry this boy, and I hope one day that will be true" I replied.

"Katy one day it wont be a necklace, it will be a ring. I know this is going a bit fast already talking about marriage but one day it will happen" He said. "Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat? Considering its only 7 and most places are still open?"

"Sure but what about directioners?" I asked.

"I have security now haha" he said.

So we said goodbye to everyone and went for a meal, he wouldn't tell me where and he blindfolded me so I couldn't see. The car suddenly stopped and we were outside BLUE HILL! Oh my god it was beautiful. The food was amazing and it was so romantic and no directioners were there because it is so expensive. Once we had our dessert, we went back to the boys' hotel. We went to Harry's room first and checked if Megan was in there. Suprise suprise she was and they wanted some privacy so we went and had a chat to Louis and Eleanor. When it got to about 10:00. We went to bed and cuddled. We watched Ted and we were wetting ourselves. I fell asleep on Niall and cuddled up into his chest.


End file.
